More Running
by The Blue Heron
Summary: This story takes place after the Doctor returns Donna to her family. Having received a message on his psychic paper, the Doctor heads to Earth, where he believes that he will find his "daughter," Jenny. But it's not quite that simple... ON HIATUS, sadly.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or BBC. Sad but true. :)**

**Memories**

You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I didn't believe it at first, either. But it's true. It's all true.

It started when I was but a little girl. The dreams. The visions. I had thought myself to be an ordinary child up until then. But on that first, fateful day, I saw him. Him and his blue box. And then it disappeared, with him back inside it, fading in and out of existence until finally, it vanished.

I never forgot the incident, not over ten years. How could I? The day I saw him was the day that the dreams started coming. Every night, the nightmares. And the awful sense of waiting, waiting for something unknown. Every night, for ten years.

Ten years from that very day, I met him face to face. Him and his human companion. That was the day that I met the Doctor and his TARDIS.

I am the Healer, formerly known as Jackie Hayward, formerly known as Jenny.

Well, sort of.

* * *

**Hey, people! This is my first fanfiction, and I'd really appreciate reviews/tips. Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Stolen

**Stolen**

I enjoyed a happy childhood up until I was six years old. I was a normal child, and thought nothing of it. I was small and delicate with blond hair, and my parents called me their little angel. I played with the other children and went to school.

It was on one such school day that it happened. I was on the swing set with my friend Carrie on the school playground when I saw something rather strange. Across the street, there slowly materialized a strange-looking blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" at the top. I had never seen a "police public call box" before, whatever that meant.

"Carrie! Look over there!" I pointed. "What is that?"

"Where?" Carrie asked.

"Right there! Can't you see it?" I replied, frustrated. "You're looking straight at it!"

Then an even stranger thing happened. Two people stepped out of the box. One was a man wearing a blue suit, a brown coat, and bright red converse. His companion was a red-haired woman in casual clothes. Both of them surveyed the playground, and I got the strange feeling that they were looking at me.

The man reached into his coat pocket and took out a rather peculiar looking fob watch. Even from the distance, I could see the strange design on the back. The man looked up at me, and I gasped, suddenly terrified, for his eyes looked old, so very old. It seemed to me that in the back of my mind I heard a voice echoing, "It is not yet time," whereupon the woman turned to him and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" The exclamation drifted over to me as I watched, transfixed. Then to my surprise, he turned back and grinned at me. The woman rolled her eyes and smiled, too. I smiled back hesitantly, and with a wave the pair turned around and went back inside the box.

"How did they both fit in there? Maybe it's magic!" I wondered with my child's mind.

"Jackie! Who are you waving at?" my friend Carrie asked.

"There, can't you see them?" I turned back to find the blue box gone, but with a strange whooshing sound left behind it.

That is how I first saw the Doctor. Now let me tell you of what happened in between then and the day that I first met him.

* * *

**Please review! Any criticisms/suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**

That very night, I had the first dream. The man and the red-haired woman were inside a strange room with circles on the walls and some sort of strange pillar in the center. They were laughing and joking together.

The next night, I had a similar dream. Or at least, it started out the same. They were laughing, and then they left the room and stepped out onto a different world. It was cold and glittering and beautiful.

I had these dreams night after night, usually starting out the same and ending with them stepping out into a magnificent world, new and different each time. They seemed happy.

But as the years went on, the dreams changed. On my tenth birthday, or rather the night of my tenth birthday, I had a different dream. It started out pleasantly. The man and the woman were walking through a marketplace. At one point they got separated, and the woman looked back to find her friend talking to one of the vendors. She smiled and wandered on, passing a red tent.

A woman emerged and spoke to the red-haired woman. She seemed to be trying to persuade her to do something. Finally the red-haired woman followed her into the tent. My mind's eye continued to watch them.

The red-haired woman sat down and appeared to be answering the other woman's questions. I could hear nothing.

Suddenly, the red-haired woman winced. Her eyes went blank; or rather, not blank, but as if she were remembering something. Moments later she came back to herself, but soon she winced again. I stared in horror as I watched a huge black beetle with giant pincers scuttle up behind her and jump onto her back.

I woke up screaming.

For five more years I had nightmares of death and destruction and despair. I dreamt of a flying ship crashing into the palace. I dreamt of the red-haired woman and her family being sent off to Leeds. I dreamt of the Italian family that they stayed with being sent off to "labor camps." I dreamt of the red-haired woman meeting a blonde woman and saying that she was ready. I dreamt of the red-haired woman dying and the scene changing back to the tent and the beetle falling off her back. And as I dreamed of these things, I withdrew into myself.

Finally I cracked. The reoccurring dreams, both the good and the bad, became too much for me. I withdrew into myself. My friends left me to my thoughts, and my parents grew worried, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the office of some psychologist.

"Tell her about the dreams, dear," my mother urged me.

I refused.

The psychologist sat before me with a look that was supposed to be sympathetic and understanding. At the time, she seemed either bored or condescending, but now I can see that she was just already tired. I could see her irritation grow as I sat there silently.

Two weeks later, they gave up, both my parents and the psychologist. I had no friends anymore; they left me alone completely. No one talked to me, so I stopped talking to them. I no longer got along well with my parents and they did not know how to handle me.

My mind felt like it was stretching tighter and tighter, like a rubber band about to snap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Please review! **


	4. Found

**Found**

The year passed much in the same way. My parents still didn't know what to do with me. My dreams continued to drive me insane.

And then he came.

Now sixteen, I had a blazing argument with my parents one night and left the house to walk off my anger, I had no idea where. That's when I heard it. The noise from my childhood. That strange, whooshing sound. It was more than I could bear.

I started to run. Anything to get away from that noise. Not surprisingly, I couldn't see very well in the dark, and I fell. Hard. When I tried to stand up, I almost cried out in pain as I tried to move my ankle. I sat in the mud alone in my despair. Tired and exhausted, I cried myself to sleep leaning against a tree.

I woke up the next morning at my house. I had been cleaned up and placed on the couch. The clock chimed, and I checked to see the time. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and the house was quiet. I guess that my parents were at work.

"So kind of them to stay home to make sure I was all right," I thought sarcastically and sighed.

I looked down at my ankle. After touching it and wincing slightly, I tested my weight on it and found that it would hold me when I stood up.

"Must be just a bruise, then," I muttered to myself. Then I hobbled up the stairs to my room, grabbed my backpack, and dumped all my school things out. Methodically I went through my clothes, picking out which ones I would take. It didn't take long. Quickly I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, then slung my backpack over my shoulder. I was ready.

Carefully I made my way down the stairs, making sure not to trip again. I made my way out the door and into the bright sunlight. Shutting the door firmly, I turned away from the house and headed off down the street. I never looked back.

I had no idea where on earth I was going. Momentarily I found out that I didn't need to.

No sooner had I gotten to the end of the street and turned the corner than I heard the whoosh of the blue box again. It appeared in front of me, exactly as I remembered it from years past. Seeming to fade in and out of existence, it solidified. The door opened as I watched and the man stepped out.

I briefly considered my two options. Run away from this man whose sudden and unexplained appearance had resulted in ten torturous years of nightmares, or stay and let the dice fall as they may. Considering the shape my ankle was in, I quickly discarded the first option and decided on the latter.

The man looked at me. He seemed older than before, as though his eyes held even more sorrow, if that was possible. Being older and more perceptive than I was as a child, I noticed something new. Perhaps I had not missed it before after all – perhaps it had not been there before, at least not at as great a strength.

He looked alone. So terribly alone. My heart ached in sympathy for him, for I knew the feeling well, and I felt a new sort of kinship with this strange man.

But then he grinned, and the look disappeared; or rather, it was hidden.

"Jacqueline Hayward," he said with a wide smile. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading! :) Sorry my chapters are so short.**


	5. Now What?

**Now What?**

I smiled back, only slightly less hesitantly than I had ten years ago.

Ten years ago. Ten years, and he hadn't aged a day.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm the Doctor," the man replied. "Jacqueline Hayward is your name, isn't it? Do you go by Jackie? That's strange – I knew another Jackie and…well, she was my friend's mother and…sorry," he stopped abruptly, seeing the confused look on my face.

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What, so everyone just calls you Doctor?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep, that's me." He waved. "Hello!"

"Right," I sighed. For some reason he seemed safe, even though he had terrified me before.

"So what exactly do you do then, Doctor?" I challenged. "And what is that?" I pointed at his blue box.

"What do you mean, what do I do? And that? Oh, that's the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?" I interrupted him. "That's about as helpful as telling me he's 'the Doctor,'" I muttered. Aloud I said, "What is a TARDIS?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"What?" I stared at him.

"Would you like to see inside?"

"Won't that be kind of…oh, never mind."

The Doctor stepped inside, and I followed him in.

And stepped right back out again.

"That is just too weird," I breathed. Hesitantly I stepped back inside. "So that's how you did it. It's bigger on the inside."

He leaned against the mass of controls in the middle of the room, evidently used to this sort of reaction.

"I bet you get that a lot, don't you?" I said dryly.

"Well," he shrugged.

Suddenly a thought that had been niggling at the back of my mind came to the forefront. This TARDIS in which I now stood was the same room in which I had seen the Doctor and his friend laughing.

"So what exactly is this…TARDIS for?" I asked carefully.

"Blimey, you even sound like her," he said under his breath, running his fingers through his already wild hair.

I raised an eyebrow. I sounded like whom?

"The TARDIS is a time machine."

"A time machine," I stated. "How long did it take you to invent that?"

"Well, I didn't really invent it." Suddenly he turned solemn. "I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. This is my space…ship. It travels through time and space."

Comprehension dawned on me. "Time And Relative Dimension in Space," I remembered.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, grinning again.

"So…Doctor. Why are you here? Or first, actually, where is your companion?" I asked, suddenly realizing what, or rather who, was missing.

"Donna is…Donna's gone," he replied, with the same barely-concealed look of loss.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" I asked sharply. I remembered the last dream, the final dream last night, where all the flying metal creatures had been destroyed. At this point I was even willing to believe that my dreams were true, considering that I had just met an alien with a time machine practically on my doorstep after all those years. But the dream had left off there.

"I had to erase her memory," he said sadly. "She had taken in the consciousness of a Time Lord, something no human can bear. All her memories of her life after I met her, when she traveled with me and the TARDIS, are gone forever."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

There was silence.

"So, Doctor, why are you here? And you never really told me what you do."

"Sure I did! I travel through time and space…"

"In your TARDIS, right?" I finished. "And so?"

The Doctor stared at me in amazement. "What do you mean, 'and so'? 'And so' what?"

"Why? What do you _do_ out there, Doctor? What are you for?" I challenged him.

"You really do sound like her," he said ruefully. "In short, I travel through time and space and make sure everything is progressing as it should be. On occasion, my companion and I step in and…"

"What, save the day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well," he shrugged modestly.

"Okay, that's just weird." I decided to change the subject. "You still haven't answered my question yet."

"Which one would that be, exactly?"

"What are you doing here? What do you want with me? For ten years I've been plagued by nightmares, ever since I first saw you and your time machine!" I cried out in frustration and angrily sat down on my backpack. The Doctor crouched down so that we were at eye level again.

"The nightmares, what nightmares?" He absent-mindedly reached into his coat pocket, brought out a pair of glasses, and put them on. He suddenly seemed concerned, and appeared to be studying my eyes as if looking for something. He rummaged in his coat pocket again and brought out a short, silver-colored, stick-shaped object.

"What on earth is that?" I demanded.

"It's a screwdriver. That's sonic," he replied. "Now tell me about these dreams," he ordered soberly.

"They were just, well, dreams I suppose," I stammered, startled by his sudden seriousness.

"You know they weren't just dreams, Jackie, now you've got to tell me!" he said urgently.

"They were dreams! Or nightmares, rather. They started the night of the day that I saw you," I said in a rush.

"And what day was that?" he prodded gently.

"About ten years ago."

He looked at me expectantly and waited for me to continue. I sighed.

"At first they were good dreams," I carried on. "But then they became terrible. The most vivid one that I remember was one where your companion, Donna, was attacked by some sort of giant beetle which twisted reality or something. And then there was the dream where the planets moved, and finally the flying metal robots were destroyed."

"Good, good," he said approvingly. "What you saw was what took place before I had to wipe Donna's memory. I'm not sure why you could see all that, but you did." He leaned back on his heels as he pondered the situation.

"What were those flying metal things? Did they have something to do with Donna getting that, what did you call it, time lord consciousness? How…?"

"Jackie, I'm going to need to check something," the Doctor said, ignoring my questions. "I'm going to have to look into your mind."

I started to get up. "Oh no you're not!" I exclaimed.

"Jackie, please, I need to see something!" he pleaded. "It won't hurt, and I won't look at anything you don't want me too. I just need to find out something."

I looked at him warily, but somehow I knew that I could trust him.

"All right, then." Resigned, I sat back down. "Go ahead."

Gently the Doctor placed his fingers on the sides of my head and concentrated, closing his eyes. I sat perfectly still, and a few minutes later, he opened his eyes again and leaned back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Well, nothing's really wrong; well, wrong with you. Well…"

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Thing is, Jackie, I got a message on my psychic paper…"

"Psychic paper?" I interrupted disbelievingly.

"Yes, psychic paper, you can handle it," he replied. "Anyways, I got a message saying that I would find you, Jackie Hayward, here."

"That's not creepy at all," I said sarcastically and started to stand.

"The thing is, Jackie, you're supposed to be my daughter." The Doctor rose and took off his glasses with one hand and returned them to his pocket while I stared at him in amazement. "But you're not."

I sat down again in shock.

"What?"

He continued as if I had not said anything.

"When I looked into your mind, I was trying to find your true identity, hidden between mind barriers, not of your own making, but they were too thick. I did manage to break through a few surface ones, though, and they did tell me one thing. You're not Jenny. Now the question is," he paused in confusion, "who are you?"

* * *

**Please review! Any criticism/suggestions would be awesome so I can work on making it better. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Confusion

**Confusion**

I stayed seated on my backpack while the Doctor paced, debating with himself at a great rate.

"You're going to pull out your hair if you keep doing that," I observed. He stopped in mid-pull.

"What?"

"Finally!" I stood up. "Now are you going to explain to me what on earth is going on or not?"

"Well, it's not exactly on earth…point taken," he said hastily when I did not look even slightly amused. "No, really though, this is bigger than that."

I sighed. "Doctor, what exactly did you expect to find."

"I guess I'd better tell you the whole story. We're in no hurry, are we? You're parents know that you're gone, right?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Of course," I lied. He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Anyways," he continued, settling himself against the controls of the TARDIS. "To begin with, I got a message on my psychic paper."

"What's psychic paper?" I interrupted.

"Hold on, hold on!" he exclaimed, and dug around in his coat again. Presently he brought out what looked like a small wallet and flipped it open. He tossed it over to me and I caught it. The paper inside stated that he was John Smith, a physics teacher.

"And again." He took it back, closed it, and gave it to me again. This time it said that he was John Smith of the Department of Health and Safety.

"You see?"

"Yeah. Basically it shows me different things every time?" It was more a question than an answer.

He scratched his head. "Well…actually it's more like it shows you what I want you to see."

"Right, so it's basically an automatic forged ID, good in any situation."

"Something like that. Anyways," he continued, "I got a message on my psychic paper saying that my daughter was currently living on Earth under the name of Jacqueline Hayward. It also said that she had used the biological manipulator to make herself fully human."

I shook my head in confusion. "Hang on, did you say to make herself 'fully human'?"

"Yes. I didn't know it was possible, really. The thing is, I thought she was dead."

"This is getting weirder and weirder. You're not very good at explaining things."

"Sorry," he said.

"First, who is your daughter?"

"Well, she's not really my daughter, at least not in the usual way of things. My friends and I…well, there was a time paradox and we were pulled to a planet where she was made."

"Where she was made," I repeated.

"I really do explain things badly, don't I?" he concluded. "Anyways, we met some humans, soldiers, and they…" He went off again, and I didn't even bother trying to follow that explanation.

"So, basically, they sort of cloned you, but not really?" I substituted.

"Something like that, yeah," he allowed. "To put it very, very, very simplistically."

"Simplicity, in this case, is glorious," I said wryly. "Let's forget all that. Second question: why did you think she was dead?"

He turned sober again. "Because she died." He fell silent, and I waited for him to continue. "I waited for her, to see if she'd regenerate."

My jaw dropped. "Regenerate?" I tested to see if I'd heard correctly. "What do you mean, regenerate?"

"Forgot to mention that, didn't I? We Time Lords have a sort of way of cheating death."

"Make it simple, please," I requested. "Pretend I'm five years old."

"Simple, right. You humans are so slow." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "When we're about to die, we go through this sort of automatic cycle that, well, saves us. We end up looking different, because it changes everything. I'm on my tenth regeneration right now."

I decided to overlook that last statement. "So you were hoping that, since she had some of the same DNA or whatever, she'd be able to regenerate, same as you?"

"Yes. That and she had two hearts, same as me."

I shook my head again. "Okay. But she didn't regenerate?"

"No. At least not while I was there. But as Time Lords, we can tell when one of us dies, when one of us is gone. Especially since she was my daughter. I held her as she died, but I always hoped. I didn't want to admit it until that one day when I got the message."

"On your psychic paper," I confirmed.

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly."

"But why did it say that I was your daughter?" I asked. Suddenly I felt on the verge of tears. "If I'm not Jackie Hayward, and I'm not your daughter, then who am I, Doctor? Tell me that," I pleaded.

The Doctor looked at me, perplexed, and put his on his glasses. He studied me.

"I don't know," he admitted. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, taking his glasses off again.

"You have no idea," I said hopelessly.

"No," he shook his head. Suddenly his face lit up, and he replaced his glasses. "The thing is," he began, "you look like her, and sometimes you even sound like her." He started pacing almost frantically and commenced in pulling his hair out again. "Oh, think think think! You look like her, sound like her, the watch obviously had an effect on you because you started having the dreams, your mind has barriers that are not your own, and," he paused. "There is an identity hidden underneath all the layers." His voice ended lower than when he started, sounding as though he was starting to understand something, and he crouched down in front of me again.

"So you're saying that I could be something…alien?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"That's not very comforting, Doctor," I said threateningly.

"Watch it! I'm an alien!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, but you've always known that you were an alien, haven't you?" I pointed out, sounding rather miffed.

"Well, there is that," he admitted.

I stood up, and he followed suit.

"I want to help you find her," I told him.

"What?"

"I want to help you find her, Doctor. Because maybe if we can find her…"

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed suddenly, interrupting me.

I glared at him. He didn't even notice.

"Oh, why didn't I think of it before?" he berated himself.

"Who sent you the message in the first place?" I suggested.

He spun around to face me. "How did you know?" he demanded.

"Just something those of us who are human think of," I answered. "May seem simple, but in reality is important."

"Jackie," he said, grinning, "you're brilliant!"

I half-smiled, slightly rising out of my gloomy mood, due to finding that nothing was as it seemed.

"Let's find out," I said. Then I realized something. "Wait a second. What's a biological manipulator?"

"Now that one's easier. Here," he said, bringing out a fob watch. He handed it to me, and I recognized it as the one he had the first time I saw him.

"What is it? Besides a fob watch, I mean," I clarified.

"This is me. Well, it was me. Well, it can be me."

"What?"

"You see this?" He walked over to a device that almost looked like really old headphones. I followed him. "And this?" He pointed to an indent where I could tell that the watch would fit perfectly. "Basically, I snap the watch in here, and put this in place, and the device rewrites my DNA so that I become human."

"No two hearts, no regeneration. So you thought that she may have used one of these herself, to make herself fully human. But why would she do that? And doesn't it hurt?"

"To escape something, maybe," he answered. "And yes, it does."

"That's how she could have been me," I stated. "She could have regenerated or somehow gotten it so that she was young again and stored her part-Time Lord conscience in that watch."

"Exactly."

"It all leads back to the same questions, doesn't it?" I sighed. "Who am I, who sent you the message, and where is she?"

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's a lot of explanation and retelling of stuff that we already know, but I figured Jackie doesn't, so I've got to do it. Besides, it may come into play later. Oh, and Jenny did have two hearts; I fixed that. My bad. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Beginning Again

**Beginning Again**

"So," I turned to the Doctor. "Now what? Where do we start?" I stopped to find him looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Hold on, did you say that you saw me and Donna ten years ago?"

"Yes," I said, annoyed. "And...? Why do you keep interrupting me?"

"But Donna and I never went to see you. I've never seen you before in my life! And that's over nine hundred years, mind."

"Well, maybe you forgot."

"No, no, no, no. I never forget!" He started pacing the room again. And tugging on his hair.

"Yeah, like you never forgot that I told you that in the first place," I muttered. He ignored that comment.

"That can only mean one thing: a paradox. But Donna's memory is gone...well, not gone, but blocked, and if she remembers, she dies."

"So how does that work?" I asked. "I mean, she was with you, I remember her!" I insisted.

"And that's where the paradox comes in," he realized as an expression of hoping against hope dawned on his face. "She and I must go back and see you, and since that hasn't happened yet..."

"Then what that means is that Donna Noble comes back," I finished for him.

"Why, that's brilliant!" he grinned. "Jackie, you're a genius!"

"But how?" I smiled back. "How does she come back? Is there a way to bypass the whole memory deal so that she doesn't die?"

"Maybe, there must be!" he exclaimed exuberantly.

"I want to meet her," I said decidedly.

The Doctor stopped pacing and turned to me in confusion. "What?"

"For a Time Lord, you're awfully slow," I said.

"I'm not slow!" He sounded indignant. "You just interrupted my train of thought."

I sighed. "If I'm going to help you find a way to bring her back, then I should meet her. And it won't compromise anything, since she obviously has never met me before in the first place. But it will help me."

He stared at me. "Right, yes. Very good. Off we go, then."

I watched as he raced around the controls in the center, pushing various buttons, pulling different levers, and even banging random objects with a hammer.

"What on earth are you doing?" I askede as the sound of whooshing began. The tubes in the central pipe started moving up and down, and I could feel the TARDIS rocking.

"Taking you to meet Donna! You might want to grab a hold of something."

I noticed that he was onto the control panel and followed suit just in time. The noise increased, and all of a sudden the TARDIS shook violently, nearly throwing both of us off our feet. Another jolt caused me to let go, and I grabbed onto another hand-hold.

"Is it always like this?" I called.

"Oh yes!" he replied. He appeared to be enjoying the ride immensely.

Finally the TARDIS stopped moving and the noise quieted.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Today, a block away from Donna's house."

"Why a block away?"

"I couldn't risk her hearing the TARDIS and remembering. Just in case," he replied.

Now that I was there, I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do. This definitely wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

"Uh, now what?"

"Now we go meet Donna! Well, you go and meet Donna. I've got to stay here."

"In case she remembers, right." I sighed. "But where does she live?"

"Oh, right. Just down that way and take the first right. Don't worry, you'll see either her or her grandfather outside. Probably. Wilf, his name is. Good man, Wilf."

I started down the road while the Doctor disappeared back inside the TARDIS.

"Wait!" I ran back. He poked his head out.

"What?"

"Don't you dare leave without me."

He grinned. "Of course not."

Reassured, I headed in the direction of Donna's house. Presently I saw an old man getting the mail out of his mail box.

"Good morning! Or good afternoon, rather," he said cheerfully.

I smiled. He reminded me of my own grandfather, before he had passed away.

"Good afternoon!" I replied and continued on slowly, not knowing what to say. As Wilf walked back towards the house, a red-haired woman opened the door and stepped out.

Donna.

Suddenly I panicked. What if she had known the Doctor's daughter? The Doctor had said that I looked like her. What if she recognized me? But I needn't have worried. Donna barely even glanced at me. She was closely followed by a woman who I presumed to be her mother.

"It's my turn for the car! What do you need it for?" her mother complained.

"I just need it! Besides, who said it was your turn? Bye, Granddad!" she called as she got into the car and drove off.

Her mother threw up her hands in despair and went back inside. I turned around and walked back to the TARDIS to find the Doctor standing in front of it, waiting for me.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her," I told him. "But I did see her granddad, though. He seemed nice."

"I told you, good man."

Disappointed, I followed him back inside the TARDIS and sat down on my backpack.

"Well, that was useless."

"Not really," he countered. "While you were away, I did a bit of checking."

"Checking? On what? I wasn't even gone that long."

"I'm quick," he said modestly.

* * *

**So the question is, what was the Doctor working on? Hmm. Anyways, please please please tell me if the Doctor or Donna or her mother or Wilf is out of character. I'm trying really hard to get them to sound right. But if they are out of character, please explain why so I can fix it. Or not, either way. But I'd like to know. ****Oh, and does anyone know if I'm spelling "granddad" right? I'm not quite sure.**** My bad if I'm not. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
